The Epic of Misa Part 2: Hunters
by TyUzamaki
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of Scara and James. Misa is now a full fledged jounin who has achieved success in the Anbu. Now a monumental task stands in front of our young hero. Misa is tasked with not only reforming the hunters, but also hunting down the sharingan users who have left the village and started rouge blood lines.
1. To the Future

Three years have passed since the death of Scara. Misa has found himself sitting in front of the new hokage who has a letter addressed to Misa on it.

"Misa this is for you. The hokage wished you to have it incase he could not tell you what it consisted of himself. It was written the day you left on your mission to retrieve the item from Scara. It's contents will be known only to you."

"It is a shame he died. I miss him."

"Yes it is my understanding he was almost like a father to you. Is that correct?"

"Yes he helped raise me. It will be a sad day for me."

"Yes take your time. Tomorrow I will give you the final task from him to you. It will be momentus and you need time to mourn. Go take your time and please don't exert yourself."

Misa ran off and found Kama waiting for him out side the building. The had been secretly seeing each other for over a month now. "Misa!" She exclaimed as she ran to hug him.

"Not here Kama. Let's wait until we get back to my place. I have a lot I need to tell and show you."

"That's a little cryptic."

"I know Kama, but it isn't for public eyes and ears."

When they got back to Misa's house Misa opened the letter that was written all those years ago. "Misa What does it say?"

"I-I am to become the Hokage when I am old enough."

"What. I never heard of a successor. He never chose one."

"He chose me.." Misa seemed worried. "Kama I need time. Please."

"Alright Misa. I will leave you be."

"No not like that. Just let me think about the letter for a while. I will see you tonight when we train and then dinner after?"

"Sure Misa!" She was now sounding agitated.

* * *

><p>The Ninja world was undergoing a revolution at this time. New alliances were formed and old ones destroyed. The leaf now Allied with the sand was soon going to war with the Akatsuki and the Sound village. If all went well the Akatsuki and sound would fall for ever, but if not it may mean the end for the Leaf and Sand. The Sound had been on the move lately gathering power to combat the new alliance. The sound was now allied with the Mist.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Misa returned to see the hokage. "Misa." The hokage welcomed him "I trust that the letter proved to be all you hoped."<p>

"I am not sure. In it The hokage noted to his chosen successor."

"Really? Who was it?"

"It was to be me. I am not sure how to take this."

"Misa I am sure your time will come, but for now you are not old enough or experienced enough to take the title."

"I know lord hokage, and I am not sure I even want it."

"You may change your mind. What else did the letter say?"

"I told me of my mother and father and how I stem from all of the bloodlines that make up the leaf."

"Yes I knew of that much. Your blood that is. What did it say about your chakra."

"You mean the Fox?"

"Yes the Fox."

"It only scarcely mentioned it."

"I see. Well time to get to the mission he had planned for you. He wanted you to take control of an old Anbu group known as the hunters. The hunters Have been abolished for several years, so you will be in charge of recruiting, training, hunting, and managing funds. Please read the briefing I wrote up for you. It will explain a lot about your new stationment." The hokage said as he handed misa a piece of paper that read

"_Dear Misa Uchiha. I am pleased to announce that you will be heading the newest faction of the ANBU. Your job is to locate and kill rouge strands of the Sharingan. It is a well known fact that Sharingan users have been fleeing the village for years. The eye has mutated into rouge eyes. These eyes are more powerful, or less powerful than that of the Red Sharingan. You will be incharge of finding these people and stopping the spread of the_se eyes. Your new headquarters will be in an old where house at the south end of the village. I wish you luck in your endeavor.

"_Misa I place great trust in you, and thus give you a small token force of ANBU agents. These men will help you run, fight, and recruit for the Hunters. They will help train you, and any who you choose to follow you. You will be given a total of untaxed 1 million dollars a year to fund this organization. This money will be yours to control. If you need any money the hunters will be allowed to work as a mercenary group for the leaf."_

"I-I am honored. I don't know what to say." Misa stammered.

"Say that _you_ accept it. The Leaf needs you."

"I guess I have no choice. I accept."

"Good. Now I have some suggestions on what you need to do. First find some people to help you. Then you will need training for the men. They will be fighting sharingan users it will not be like fighting other ninjas. After you get the men training you should look up some personal trainers for you blood line traits. These traits will probably be diciding factors in fight in the days to come."

"Thank you for your wisdom. I shall do as you advise, but how do I find these people who I must hunt?"

"Talk to me when you are ready. I do not expect you to start hunting tomorrow. It will take weeks to get ready take your time and get the best, but only those you trust."

"Yes. I will be off. I will find these people and return when we need work."

The hunting for the recruits went well. Misa managed to convince all of his team to join along with a few other Uchiha to help with training the new recruits. He got them started on the training and pulled his old sensei to the side and asked him about his dark chakra. "Danno why does it feel like I am able to absorb other peoples chakra?"

"No. No that isn't right. You shouldn't be able to do that. Only two people before me and Scara could ever do that. It is extremely rare, but maybe..."

"Maybe what Danno?"

"Well... for starters when I gave you part of my chakra to hold the Dark energy, maybe I was able to slowly change your chakra type to life, or death. It would be a stretch, but maybe possible."

"That is a lot of Maybes"

"Yes I know. I will need to know more. I know that all four sources of chakra are mixing within you know. Your own, the Fox, mine, and the dark energy it could combine and give you new powers. If we train this we could create you to be invincible, if that is something you want. For now look into getting your blood lines trained. For you training should go quickly with Kouruma's help."

"The fox has been able to give me the memories of the past Host. I learned many Justus from him."

"Yes I know. You are not the first who he has taught. Go find the aburame clan and the Inuzuka clan. Learn from them and I will help teach these guys how to fight Blood line traits such as the Sharingan." Danno said as he waved good bye to Misa.

Misa went to the location of a contact he was given by the hokage. There he was to meet two trainers who would give him a basis of how to use each of his two new found blood lines. There were two people waiting to meet Misa when he arrived. The man from the aburame clan was taller and wore a jacket that covered his body and had a collar that covered his face from the nose down. He introduced himself as Krem. The woman was from the Inuzuka clan and she wore a leather jacked hardened for battle and had a few puppies with her. Misa went to talk to her first.

"Hello my name is Misa and I am under the impression that you are here to train me in the way of the Inuzuka clan. Am I correct?"

"In a way. First off you cannot be trained in blood lines, sure you can learn a few of our jutsus, but that wont help. I have read up on you and what you need are the basics. First you need a puppy. He will be your partner and he will help you fight, then you will need to learn how to summon him and then how to fight with him. The last you will have to do on your own." The woman lectured.

"Alright." Misa looked into the pile of puppies and chose a black one with a white spot on his head. "So now what?"

"Ahh you like spot. He is bred well. He will be a very good companion. Now you will need to be able to summon him if you get separated. Here draw blood and place your hand on his scroll." The woman pulled out a medium sized scroll and laid it out flat on the ground. Misa bit his thumb and placed it on the scroll. "There now go over there and do it again, but without the scroll."

Misa walked over to the rock that she pointed at and bit his thumb and laid it on the rock. A puff of smoke appeared and then his new dog appeared in front of him. "Thank you" he said as he waved away his teacher. He then walked over from the man watching them and started a conversation with him. "Hello." He said.

"Kid you are going to hurt for a while, but I'm sure that the bugs will like your chakra."

"What?"

"The aburame clan is know for having bugs live inside them. I will give you some and teach you how to control them, if that is what you wish."

"Sounds fun." Misa said sarcastically.

"Kid there is nothing fun about it, but it is useful."

"Alright let's get started." Misa said.

"Okay hold out your hand and I will give you a few of my bugs. If you decide you like what they do you can keep them, but if you don't then give them back before a weeks time, after that they are permanent."

"I understand."

"Good"

Misa held out his hand and let the man give him some bugs. The few bugs the man gave him crawled up his arm and into his sleeve. Then the burrowed into his skin and he started to feel weak. "The weakness will go away I promise. The bugs will always steal chakra from you, but they will never kill you. Once they get a taste of your chakra they will listen to the commands you give them with the Chakra."

"Cool."

"I agree it is very cool. Kid one final piece of advice when you get more proficient with the bugs you can use them to steal other peoples chakra. Quite useful for someone who is hunting powerful ninja is it not?"

"Thank you, but for now it is dark and I need to return to the compound."

"Yes it is. Well off you go kid."

The man left and Misa and spot went back to the compound to start training with the others. Misa was about to give the recruits a run for their money.


	2. The Birth of the Hunters

The compound was full of new recruits. Hasha, Danno, and Kama were training the recruits in the field of hand to hand, special combat, and healing respectively. Misa had walked in with his dog and ordered the people to volunteer to fight him and to line up. The recruits would all have to fight him in order to go out on missions to track and hunt the rouge eyes. Hasha was at the front of the line and Danno followed suit. A few other recruits lined up, but Misa would have no problem dispatching them. "Misa I will be your first challenger." Hasha said.

"I see." Misa said mockingly.

"That isn't funny. I will take you out in just a few moments."

"HMM well. Let us fight."

"Very well." Hasha activated his eyes, and got into a fighting stance. His fists were glowing blue and he rushed Misa.

Misa activated only his sharingan, and he quick dodged Hasha's first strike and countered it with a powerful spine punch. Misa then threw his knee up and slammed it into Hasha's stomach. Hasha let out an awful scream and fell to the ground wrenching his stomach.

While on the ground Hasha steeled himself for a finish attack from Misa. Misa activated his left eye and brought down a powerful gentle fist attack onto Hasha's back. Hasha was able to dull the pain by a chakra blocking method. He turned quickly and shoved his foot into Misa's chest and sent the boy flying. Misa landed on his feet and charged the hyuga boy. Slowly the two boy's speed fell and they were resorting to using ninjutsus instead of the tyjutus they have been using. Flames were being shot every where and Hasha frequently flickered around the room and threw kunai and shurikins at the Uchiha boy. One of misa's shots hit Hasha and sent him flying back where he hit the wall. Misa walked up the dazed boy and held a kunai to Hasha's throat and said. "I win. Go to the infirmary and get your wounds healed. Then return to your training. I will give you a report for you to read within the next few days it will contain your new missions. Good luck." Then he turned to the crowed and asked, "Alright who is next?"

"I am." Danno said. "This will be like when we fought him. I look forward to see how my old student is combat wise, but be careful not to relies the chakra that you hold within you. There is no telling what it will do to you."

"I know. In three years do you think I haven't learned how to control it at least to a little extent?"

"No. I know you can control it a little, but I am unsure what it's effects will be to your body later."

"Well let's get this fight started."

"Yes let's."

The two men walked up to each other an then turned and took twenty paces away. Now they stood glaring at each other, sizing each other, and observing the surroundings. They both new that this battle would not be decided by power, but by whit. Misa saw a weak point in the wall where Hasha had been slammed into it. Misa was the first to run at his opponent. He opened up both of his eyes and activated their powers. He saw that Danno had been focusing his chakra to his legs and was steeling for the initial hit. Misa took this to his advantage and jumped over his former master. While in the air he flipped and brought a gentle fist to the back of Danno's left leg. It struck the man without him noticing. Danno turned around to try to slow his young apprentice's movements by throwing a kunai and aiming for the rear portion of Misa's right knee. Misa dodged and waited for Danno to notice the slowing of his own movements as the gentle fist set in. Over the course of the next few minutes the two threw kunai at each other and dodged the others knifes.

Misa had been throwing the knife so that Danno would have to leap to the side or dash backwards to dodge them. Often times Misa threw a knife with a paper bomb added to the handle. After a few moments of jumping and dodging Danno had realized that he was slowing down and he noticed a sharp pain behind his leg. The pain was almost nonexistent other than when he tried to draw on his chakra. Misa had managed to block the chakra flow in Danno's body in a way so that he was unable to focus it away from his feet to anywhere in his body, nor could he focus more to his left foot.

Misa kept up the knife throwing and focusing power into his left hand. Now he ran at Danno who helplessly jumped out of the way only to land on his left leg. When he landed Misa's chakra had managed to seize hold of his leg muscle and squeeze it to where it caused Danno great pain to use it. Danno let out a wail of pain, but managed to stay standing. Misa was slowly walking towards Danno. Misa activated his sharingan and looked Danno in the eyes to cast a genjutsu. Danno fell asleep.

Misa walked over to the man and put a kunai to his throat and said. "I win again. Medics take Danno to the infirmary. The rest of you go home. I will continue duels tomorrow."

"No need to continue them cousin, I will fight these men to see if they are ready." A voice called from the crowd.

"Oro." Misa replied almost in half shock.

"Yes cousin. I have been assigned to look after this lot by the hokage."

"No that can't be correct. I was given full power of who could join and not. The hokage didn't even run this by me. I will see him in the morning, but until I have conformation he said that you cannot fight with us."

"Come now. Don't be like that. I helped raise you. Whey would you not let me join. I am one of the final members of our clan and you need me to help train them."

"Not until I have talked to the Hokage."

"Misa please. Let me join, before then." Oro begged.

"If he said you could you will, but if he didn't you will walk away and go home. Last time you wanted to help you ended up getting kidnaped and I lost three people trying to save you."

"I know I messed up, but please I have this note from the hokage, it says I can help you fight."

"I have no doubt that it does, but I doubt the hokage would give it to you, before talking to me."

"Okay, fine. Let us fight. If I win I can stay, if not I will leave." Oro said.

"You know you can't beat me. Why do this?"

"I have to help bring Gin back. He was my best friend and you will need all the help you can get."

"I see." Misa said.

"please misa. I am begging."

"I understand he was like a brother to you as well."

"Yes he was. I- I heard of dark rumors that surround his name, along with the name of a man named Sanguine. The leader of the new Akatsuki."

"Are these rumors together?"

"They are the same. Gin has joined the Akatsuki and he is one of the top members, if not he is this Sanguine character."

"He will be dangerous. Are you prepared to kill him if necessary?"

"I am not sure, but please let me try." Oro begged again.

"Fine, but one mess up and you are gone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Now I must go train some more."

Misa went to the training fields and started to hit a practice dummy. Had putting Danno under a genjutsu been wise. He had no knowledge of genjutsu, but he knew that his right eye was capable of casting powerful genjutsu, but not as powerful as the tsukinomi. The black power from inside him started to feel off again. He was able to control it, but often times it felt like it wanted out. He had only ever released it once and that was in a battle with his brother two years ago.

Misa had been tracking a powerful akatsuki member who used the name of SAM. This member was know for his ability to cast extremely powerful jutsus and he was also able to use a sharingan. Misa had hoped that it wasn't his brother, but he was wrong. His brother had been waiting for him in a small clearing there they spoke only a few words and it might have possibly been the end of Misa, without the dark chakra.

"Misa. How nice of you to come here to greet me. I should have gotten you something. Just like you just gave me the most powerful eyes in the world."

"What? No. No. NO! Why did it have to be you?"

"Because I let you find me. I wanted the gift that mother gave you, the eye you hold in your left eye. The byakugan! but more importantly I need your sharingan."

"What? NO I won't let you have my eyes."

"Hmm. This is the kid who killed my partner last year." The man mumbled to himself. "It seems I will have to take the eyes from you."

The man moved with such speed that Misa couldn't keep up. He launched an attack at Misa from behind and then from the front in a split second. Misa was bearily able to dodge both attacks. "Damn he his fast." Misa waited for a second attack, but none came.

"Misa you have a similar chakra type as my old partner." His brother said.

"What do you mean?" Misa asked.

"You can control chakra in others and absorb it. Hmm I wonder what it and you sharingan together can do." His brother wondered aloud.

"Quit talking and let's finish." Misa said.

"As you wish." His brother lunged at him and then he summoned lighting in his hand. He slashed at his brother. Misa jumped out of the way in the nick-of time. He returned and slammed his hand into his brothers stomach. Misa sent his brother flying. His speed had fallen to half of it's original now.

"Hehe. Your speed is slowing. Is it because you put all of your chakra into your speed in the beginning and now you are out of it. Aren't you?"

"You're right. I guess the byakugan allows you to see it doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. Now I'm going to end this. Brother please leave before I have to kill you."

"Brother you know why I can't. I have to have your eyes."

"Well then. I guess you leave no choice." Misa summoned power to his left hand and started to form a rasingan. "Now die!" Misa pressed the glowing orb into his brother's chest and sent the man flying. He waited for a few moments and decided that he was better off for now not knowing what had become of his brother.


End file.
